Rj3ful1 as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
16:20 Rj3ful1 62ea44d8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.234.68.216 has joined #rpaudition 16:20 Hi 16:20 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Rj3ful1! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:21 I am Rj3ful1, and I am auditioning for Alejandro and Sierra 16:21 <@TDIFan13> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Alejandro, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 16:21 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:22 Not yet, I was in the middle of doing it while I was in the other chat, I'm almost done 16:23 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:23 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:24 Nope 16:24 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:24 Yeah definitely. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:25 Alejandro, I think it would be a very interesting plot twist 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Wait, I'm confused. 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Alejandro is going to have a relationship with Alejandro? o_o 16:26 Sorry, I misread the question 16:26 <@TDIFan13> No problem. 16:26 Alejandro having a relationship with someone like Heather would be really interesting, and can develop into a complicated relationship to a very interesting one 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Oh, okay, cool. 16:26 <@TDIFan13> ^_^ 16:26 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:27 I'm thinking of developing Alejandro, not just some kind of bad guy, but how athletic he is, and such. 16:27 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:27 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 16:28 <@Heather13> Hey! 16:28 <@Heather13> We need to talk, Prince Charming. 16:28 What would you want? Me to tell you that I'm way smarter, as awlays 16:28 *always 16:28 <@Heather13> Excuse me? 16:29 It's always been true, and you know you want me for that. 16:29 <@Heather13> If you're SO smart, Alejandro, how come I SAW you steal Sierra's cellphone? 16:29 <@Heather13> You'd think someone would be a LITTLE more subtle. 16:29 <@Heather13> This could get you into a LOT of trouble, y'know. :@ 16:30 Silly Heather, it's a plan, so shocked that you and your unsmartness couldn't figure it out. 16:30 <@Heather13> Okay, first of all, "unsmartness" isn't even a WORD, idiot! 16:31 <@Heather13> And secondly, I would lose the attitude because I now know something VERY important. 16:31 Don't call Alejandro Burro Muetros an idiot! 16:31 <@Heather13> And if that something HAPPENED to be leaked, you would lose all credibility as a person. 16:31 <@Heather13> And I KNOW how much you rely on that "charm" of yours. 16:31 <@Heather13> How do you think everyone's going to react when they find out that Mr. New Guy is an evil, lying thief? :@ 16:31 Oh they won't. 16:32 Because, you'll keep it as a secret. 16:32 <@Heather13> And WHY would I do that? 16:32 Or else, I'll use my "fancy" charm on every female on the game saying "Wow! I can't believe Heather wants to steal me from all of you beautiful girls :)" 16:34 <@Heather13> STEAL you away?! 16:34 <@Heather13> Yeah, right! 16:34 * Heather13 scoffs. 16:34 <@Heather13> You are REPULSIVE! Ugh! 16:34 * Heather13 storms off. 16:34 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:34 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 16:34 <@TDIFan13> Give me a minute. ^_^ Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions